Alcohol, sexo y otras invenciones maléficas
by Esfinge
Summary: Sirius hace muchas cosas cuando está borracho. Cosas raras e inexplicables. Es un ser débil al alcohol y no cuesta mucho mancillar su escasa inocencia cuando cae la noche y la sobriedad se esfuma... Era de Merodeadores. Slash SxR.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de JK y lo de siempre.

- . - . -

**Alcohol, sexo y otras invenciones maléficas**

Capítulo 1: Accidente nocturno

Nos gustaría poder decir que ésta es una mañana agradable y soleada, que los pájaros cantan y la tenue luz del ya tardío amanecer entra por la ventana medio abierta… Pero no lo diremos. Porque no coincide con la ambientación interior y un buen escritor sabe que hay que centrarse en la escena principal, en este caso la habitación de los chicos de último año, torre de Gryffindor, Hogwarts. Así que centrémonos en ella.

Un Sirius Black notoriamente histérico patea las sábanas de su cama (o la cama que sea, ese no es un punto a tratar en tan catastróficas circunstancias). Se levanta, pasea descalzo como un león enjaulado, pasándose las manos por el pelo que le azota los hombros en cada vuelta brusca, mascullando incoherencias y pateando todo a su paso. James intenta entrar en el cuatro y le detiene un rugido. Peter se encoge a su lado y pregunta tímidamente si Canuto se ha vuelto loco. La respuesta —_es posible_— no lo tranquiliza en absoluto. Colagusano siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que Black acabaría loco, peligroso y encerrado en Azkaban. A saber por qué.

Al cabo de un rato, Sirius se ha logrado calmar un poco, no antes de tropezar en su pataleo con una de sus propias botas de motero y pasarse diez minutos maldiciendo las motos, a Bob Dylan y a Merlín, que seguro iba en moto cuando nadie le veía. Finalmente, abatido y con el dedo gordo del pie del doble de su tamaño, se tira sobre la cama (esta vez sí la suya, comprobado). Y si los pensamientos pudieran oírse, los suyos serían realmente poco comprensibles.

_No me lo puedo creer… ¿En que mierda de hipogrifo estaba pensando…? Bah, esto es el fin, muy bien, Black, gran jugada, estás cagado hasta el cuello… ¿No podía ser Lizzy? Meneaba el culo como… No, no, no. Sirius, céntrate, lo hemos acordado, nada de pensar en culos ni en… Tarde. Mierda. ¡Si todavía me empalmo…! Ducha, eso es. Una buena ducha fría para el perro idiota y esto baja como que me llamo Sirius Gilipollas Black._

En fin, está visto que el can tiene problemas serios, relacionados con culos o sabrá Morgana el qué. Mientras tanto, abajo, en la cálida salita de rojo más conocida como la sala común de Gryffindor, dos tristes merodeadores se hallan confinados a una mesa del fondo, acompañados de las siempre agradables compañeras de James y una no muy amable pelirroja, que no deja de preguntar cada hora como un reloj si saben algo de Lupin. No, no lo saben. _¿Y por qué tanto interés, Evans?_, suena un gruñido mosqueado. _Piérdete, Potter_. Sin embargo, poco después, James no puede más y se acerca a Lily preocupado.

—Eh, pelirroja. ¿Tú sabes que le pasa a Blacky?

—Que odia que le llames así. —Algo reticente, Lily se acerca a su no-novio—. ¿Sabéis lo de anoche?

—¡Pues claro! —corean a una voz ambos merodeadores, pues Peter se había incluido en la conversación nada más verle el tinte conspiratorio.

La chica los mira suspicaz y James, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, se explaya con la sutileza que le caracteriza.

—¡Que hubo polvo merodeador! Normal, tanta tensión sexual acumulada, litros de whisky de contrabando, Pet y yo nos esfumamos un momento a por más mercancía y perro pilló al lobo o quizás fue al revés, la verdad prefiero no pensar mucho en ello... Pero oímos el aullido final desde aquí abajo.

—Y yo —murmura Lily algo azorada—. ¿Y aún así te extraña que Black ande raro?

Peter y James se miran sólo un instante, el necesario para romper en carcajadas escandalosas mientras la pelirroja se ruboriza como es debido.

—¡No me refería a…! Oh, sois insufribles.

Un giro de la roja melena y nuestra chica Evans desaparece de escena dejando tras de sí risas incontenibles con lágrimas incluidas.

Pero centrémonos de nuevo un piso más arriba. Andando raro o no (no entraremos a analizar el asunto), nuestro can preferido, ahora mojado y empapando el suelo sin pudor alguno, sigue con su inconexo monólogo interior.

_Es mi amigo… No. "Era" mi amigo… A saber qué seremos ahora… ¿Amantes?_ Recuerda su último ligue y lo deshecha al instante. _¿Novios?_ Suena estúpido incluso antes de que en su cabeza se materialice Frank Longbottom regalándole bombones a una Alice sonrojada y le den arcadas.

Bueno, pues amigos es lo que más se parece a su nueva situación con el licántropo desaparecido. Sólo que recordar lo de anoche y dejarlo en una experiencia interesante de UNA SOLA VEZ, pues jode un poco. Un poco bastante, qué coño. Porque Lupin es un cabrón. Se aprovecha de su borrachera monumental, le enseña juegos sucios para lobos desviados y ahora irá de digno niño bueno y virgen —_mis cojones_— que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Ja, cómo si no le conociera, menudo capullo.

- . - . -

NdA: No es el invento del siglo, pero espero que os haya gustado aunque sea para pasar el rato. Cualquier crítica o comentario se agradece.

Los que leen "Merodeando...", sí, lo sé, hace milenios que no actualizo, lo tengo escrito, lo juro, pero la pereza es un enemigo cruel y está hecho mano en ratos libres. Necesita pasarse a la pantalla. Lo haré en breve, de verdad.


End file.
